1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrogalvanic batteries. In particular, it relates to multicell primary batteries having anodes of zinc, cathodes of manganese dioxide and an alkaline electrolyte.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single cell primary batteries using zinc or amalgamated zinc anodes with the zinc in the form of a powder suspended in a gel, cathodes such as manganese dioxide, mercuric oxide, nickel hydrate and silver oxide and an alkaline electrolyte are well known in the dry battery art. Such batteries have been described wherein the anode current collector takes the form of a rod of metal, such as a nail or a woodscrew embedded in the gel of the anode. Flat type multicell dry cell batteries are known where the electrical connection from cell to cell is made by a sharply pointed member attached to one cell. The point of the member of a first cell penetrates a plastic skin covering a second cell and touches a zinc or carbon sheet within the cell to form an electric contact.
It is known that it is difficult to seal the terminal of an alkaline cell against the egress of the cell electrolyte. This is particularly true of the negative or anodic terminal. Special seals and sealing methods have been proposed to solve this difficult problem.